


A Thief In The Night

by xxEmi



Series: A Thief In The Night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe, College Student Castiel, First Meetings, Kind Dean, M/M, Poor Castiel, Stealing, Thief Dean, Thief Sam Winchester, i'm sick of cute fluffy meetings and decided to do and ugly first meeting, thief bobby, ugly first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Castiel is a poor college student with barely enough money to pay rentDean is a thief with a big heartI suck at summariesWhat else is new





	A Thief In The Night

If Castiel was anybody else, he would have been alarmed to come home and find the door to his crappy one-bedroom apartment gaped open but instead he barely gave it a second thought. It popped open all the time if he didn’t latch it correctly and he was too frazzled by the exams he had taken earlier that day to remember that he spent a good ten minutes that morning making sure the door was shut tight, due to the recent break-ins in the area.

He dumped his backpack by the door and toed off his shoes, wondering when he had tracked all that dirt in. It would have to wait until tomorrow to be cleaned though, right now all he could think of was to turn on the heat, pray it worked, and curl up in the pile of blankets which doubled as his bed. He didn’t even take three steps forward before he was made aware that he wasn’t alone in his little apartment.

The blond haired man stood in the middle of the room, loosely gripping a knife in his hand with a dumbstruck look on his face. Green eyes met blue and the man motioned around. “Don’t tell me someone actually lives here.”

Castiel didn’t know what to do. He had taken karate lessons as a child but he was never good at it and he didn’t like the looks of that knife.

But curiously enough the blond didn’t seem to want to attack him. Instead he turned around in a full circle, taking in the pitiful surroundings of which Castiel called home. There wasn’t much, just a pile of blankets in the corner, an overturned box with a stool beside it that he used as a table and chair, a suitcase with his clothes in it, and a small kitchenette that had a microwave and not much else.

The blond shook his head. “Man, I came here to rob you but shit buddy, you ain’t got nothing.”

“You _have_ nothing,” Castiel corrected before realizing what he had done. Correcting the vocabulary of a man with a knife was not one of his better moves.

Luck for him, the blond simply brushed it off. “Dude, where do you sleep?”

Castiel nodded towards the small pile of blankets in the corner. Any other time, he may have laughed at the man’s horrified expression.

Suddenly the blond stomped towards Castiel, who put his fists up in preparation, what he would do against the knife he didn’t know. But to his surprise the blond blew right past him.

“Wait here,” He demanded before slamming the door shut, swearing when it popped open and slamming it a few more times until it latched. "I'll fix that!" He called.

Castiel stood rooted to his spot for a long while before letting out a breathy laughter. Of all the weird things that had happened to him that had definitely been one of the weirdest.

He walked over to the thermostat and cranked it up, sighing when nothing came out of the vents. It looked like he was in for another cold night; at least he didn’t have to do anymore studying. He moved into the kitchenette to make some ramen before curling up in his blankets, relishing in the warmth that seeped through the paper bowl. He had only just finished when someone knocked on the door, hard.

Unease flooded through him, he hoped it wasn’t his landlord, Nick.

Nick had a habit of demanding rent early to fuel his drug addiction, it was one of the many reason that everyone called him "lucifer".

Cas barely had time to get up before the door was shoved open and two people came in, dragging a table in with them.

The first was an older man who swore a lot and the other was an abnormally tall man in his twenties or thirties.

Castiel shook and cleared his throat. “Uh, I think you have the wrong place.”

The older man swore and set the table down with a clunk, grumbling under his breath.

“This is room 67, isn’t it?” The taller man said, wiping his brow.

“Y-yes?”

“Good,” The older man grunted. “Alright, where do you want this?”

“What? I didn’t order this. Who-,”

“Hey buddy,” A familiar voice drawled. “Glad you didn’t call the cops.”

For a moment, Castiel was kicking himself for not thinking about calling before he remembered he didn’t have a phone.

The blond haired thief from before strolled in, carrying a red cooler. “I was half way through getting your groceries when I remembered you didn’t have a refrigerator, so this will have to work until we can score you one.” He explained before setting it down on the table that the two had just placed in the center of the room. And just like that all three of them left.

Castiel stared at the spot where the blonde had stood before moving over to the cooler. Inside was a small thing of milk, a couple readymade meals, the good kind, and even a little frozen pie, all nestled in a pile of ice.

“Hope you like all that stuff,” The blond said, returning with a chair and a box. “We’ve got a bed on the way for you but it might take a few days so I got you this to use.” He handed Castiel the box, which had a picture of an inflatable mattress on the front.

The older man and the taller one followed shortly after, carrying a TV and a DVD player that looked suspiciously like the ones Nick owned before they were stolen.

The older man got to work hooking it up, using Castiel’s stool as a TV stand and the taller one took the inflatable mattress from him with a smile and started to pull it out while the blond grabbed a couple of tools and headed for the door.

Castiel followed him meekly and watched as he dropped the tools on the floor and studied the door. “I hope you know I can’t pay you for any of this,”

“That’s fine,” The blond said calmly. “We didn’t buy them so it’s no skin off our backs.”

Castiel was going to pretend he hadn’t heard that.

“I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester.” The blond said conversationally, as if they had bumped into each other at the store or on the subway. “The moose is my brother, Sam and the old guy is Bobby.”

An unamused snort came from the direction of the TV.

“I’m Castiel Novak,” Castiel said, shaking the hand Dean had offered him.

“You a student, Cas?” Dean questioned. “You’re cool if I call you Cas, right?”

“You brought me food, you can call me whatever you want.”

Dean snickered and flashed him a grin as he picked up a screwdriver off the floor.

“I’m a student at the university to answer your first question.” Castiel answered primly.

“What’s your major or whatever they call them?” Dean asked curiously.

“I’m majoring in English,”

“Cute,”

Castiel wrinkled his nose.

“Sammy went to law school for a while before decided to join in on the family business.”

Castiel shot a glance at Sam, who was blowing up the mattress. He rolled his eyes at his brother before pulling his jacket tighter around him. “Hey Bobby, you might as well take a look at the furnace, sure doesn’t seem to be working.”

“I’ll get to it, hold your horses,” Bobby barked.

Within no time, Castiel had a functioning TV, furnace, and door, plus food and a place to sleep that wasn’t the floor and he couldn’t thank them enough.

“No problem, buddy.” Dean said waving him off as Sam and Bobby walked out.

“I’d like to make it up to you,” Castiel insisted. “Surely there’s something I can do for you.”

“Eh, I’m sure I’ll think of something. Till then, you just take care of yourself.” Dean said, giving his shoulder a tight squeeze. “See ya Cas,”

* * *

 

Several days later, Castiel returned home from his classes to find a bed, a refrigerator full of groceries, and a brand new prepaid cell phone. The phone already had a contact in it and Castiel couldn’t help but roll his eyes because honestly? A Thief in the Night?

A text had been sent about an hour before from A Thief in the Night. Just one simple word.

Dinner? ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should continue this! Comments are so appreciated you don't even know


End file.
